


【永黎】反客为主

by swimmingpool8



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingpool8/pseuds/swimmingpool8
Summary: 反客为主：比喻变被动为主动
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Kudos: 5





	【永黎】反客为主

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么肉，只是挂ABO皮写故事  
> 九檀提及  
> 黑糖牛奶冰淇凌的气味参考大白兔奶糖黑糖冰淇凌口味，我个人十分上头。  
> 文笔不行

“黎斗先生……”  
“不可以哦，永梦。”  
这样的对话几乎每隔一段时间就会出现在宝生永梦和檀黎斗间。

准确点说，是他们上床的时候。

两人在Mighty Action X的新游发布会上认识(起码宝生永梦这么认为)，作为天才玩家M的宝生永梦再一次一命通关，其他玩家提出的有关游戏关卡的问题宝生永梦回答了个大概就从人堆里挤了出去，却撞进了另一个人的怀里。  
一股淡淡的甜味涌进鼻腔，像是蜂蜜却又带有独特的焦香味，中间还混杂着一种热带水果的气味，这并不是男士香水中会出现的味道，但是宝生永梦脑中还没来得及分辨出这是什么味道，双腿已经下意识的往后退了一步开始弯下腰道歉。  
“没关系的。”声音从上方传来，即使周围很嘈杂，不知怎么的，宝生永梦听的却格外清晰。  
是很好听的男声。  
宝生永梦抬头，发现站在面前的人是刚刚试玩过的游戏的开发者檀黎斗。  
幻梦公司最年轻的社长，玩家界几乎没有人不认识他，他在游戏开发方面的天赋极高，开发出的游戏几乎都是大火的作品。  
檀黎斗还没来得及自我介绍，宝生永梦就几乎是立刻闪着星星眼靠近他，急匆匆地做完自我介绍后就开始夸赞Mighty Action X这款游戏有多么优秀，以及自己有多么崇拜檀黎斗之类的话。檀黎笑着接受，对于宝生永梦在表白结束的最后提出想要留下联系方式以便游戏后续更新测试的请求，他也丝毫不犹豫的给了号码。  
然而这背后的一切，宝生永梦并不知道，全都是按照檀黎斗的计划在进行着。这不是他们第一次见面，类似的话宝生永梦在很多年前早就对檀黎斗说过一遍。宝生永梦撞进檀黎斗怀里只是踩进第一个蛛网而已。  
留给永梦号码之后檀黎斗就开始了第二个娱乐项目，猜测宝生永梦能忍住多久才会给自己发来第一条讯息。结果只过了一天，第二天晚上檀黎斗正在收拾办公桌准备下班，手机屏幕就亮了起来。  
黎斗先生，我是宝生永梦，发布会上和黎斗先生见过面的！不知道黎斗先生晚上有没有空，我可以和黎斗先生见一面吗？短信的末尾，似乎是担心檀黎斗不记得自己，宝生永梦用句号拼了一个小小的角色图标。  
檀黎斗回信息说可以，很快的宝生永梦又发来短信，这一次发的是他订好的餐厅的地址。  
檀黎斗到的时候宝生永梦正在玩着掌机，花哨的上衣和惹眼的大红色长裤让人无法相信这会是一个在职的儿科医生该有的打扮。游戏通关的宝生永梦抬头看到檀黎斗一身西装坐在自己对面，又看看自己，有些害羞的挠了挠头。  
虽然两人着装差别很大，饭吃的倒是很愉快，宝生永梦一开始还有一些见到偶像的拘谨，但檀黎斗的稳重很快就让他放松下来，两人在游戏设计上聊了很多，期间宝生永梦因为檀黎斗的一句夸赞羞的红了脸。  
几乎是在他脸红的瞬间，一股淡淡的牛奶冰淇凌的味道透过各种饭菜饮品的香味，传进了檀黎斗的鼻腔中。  
还是老样子，檀黎斗挂上惯用的笑脸看着对面的人。宝生永梦从以前开始就是这样，一激动就容易失去对信息素的控制。不过倒也没事，前几天刚和那个喜欢来自己办公室的法医打了一炮，临时标记还起着作用，其他Alpha的信息素对檀黎斗的影响还没那么大。  
那天以后宝生永梦就找各种机会想约檀黎斗见面，檀黎斗悉数同意。  
也没花多少功夫，檀黎斗就把宝生永梦带上自己的床。  
有一次檀黎斗说自己在家里忙工作，很快就能忙完，于是邀请宝生永梦到家里来，然后几乎是顺理成章的，檀黎斗和宝生永梦滚到了床上。  
借着工作忙忘记吃抑制剂为由，檀黎斗在宝生永梦面前发情了。宝生永梦把檀黎斗扶到床边躺下，一边自责自己不顾黎斗先生的工作非要一直约他吃饭，一边在床头柜里翻找着试图找到抑制剂，却在下一刻被檀黎斗抱住了胳膊。  
"帮帮我，永梦。"檀黎斗红着眼眶对宝生永梦说着。  
宝生永梦在黎斗黑糖味信息素的包围下沦陷了。  
黑糖和牛奶冰淇淋的信息素在房间里混合成迷人的气味，但是在临时标记的时候，宝生永梦看到檀黎斗腺体上隐隐约约能看出来的一个牙印，他装作要留标记的样子凑上去闻了一下，是热带水果的气味。  
宝生永梦的心猛地颤动了一下。  
尽管檀黎斗深陷情欲中，他还是注意到宝生永梦的小动作，在宝生永梦还没来得及对自己发问时环住他的脖子在他唇上印下一个吻。  
“永梦，操进来。”  
只一句话，宝生永梦陷了进去。

现在的宝生永梦想到他们第一次做爱时檀黎斗所说的话，发狠的故意用力挺了挺腰，惹得檀黎斗的大声地叫了出来。

"黎斗先生，做爱的话，其实是谁都可以吧。"宝生永梦狠狠地咬上檀黎斗的腺体，疼的檀黎斗想往后缩却被床挡住去路。

"您不允许我永久标记，就是为了能随时发情然后勾引不同的人来操你，是吗，黎斗先生？"即使是在床上，宝生永梦仍然说着敬语，但是曾经那个对檀黎斗充满美好幻想的宝生永梦已经不见了。

宝生永梦一边说着一边大力的操着檀黎斗的肉穴，噗嗤噗嗤的水声不停从两人交合的地方传来，爽的檀黎斗几乎要翻白眼，来不及咽下去的口水也顺着唇角淌了出来。

檀黎斗从来都以浪叫来回答宝生永梦的这类问题，一开始的宝生永梦只会生闷气，他希望黎斗先生能只属于自己一个人，他也想过强行永久标记黎斗先生，但是被檀黎斗威胁，如果被宝生永梦在非自愿的情况下永留标记，檀黎斗会永远消失在他面前。于是宝生永梦停止了那个危险的想法，改用另一种，他选择操爽檀黎斗。  
反正都是做爱，指不定因为被自己操的最舒服，黎斗先生就不会去找别人了。

但是事实不是这样，医院里总会有意外发生，有时候连着几周宝生永梦都没有休息时间，于是在下一个休息日，宝生永梦和檀黎斗滚上床的时候，位于檀黎斗侧颈的很多个不同的牙印就会显得格外显眼。随着时间一天天过去，在那些还隐约残留了些微气味的信息素中，出现了宝生永梦可以辨认出来的气味。  
他突然回忆起第一次和黎斗做爱的时候闻到的无法辨识的热带水果的香气，是百香果。  
那是属于九条贵利矢的信息素气味。  
他在某处和黎斗相遇了，黎斗也邀请他上床了吗？

宝生永梦觉得自己快撑不下去了，他需要做点什么来作为自己最后的挣扎，哪怕是没有胜算的赌局，他也要试一试。  
只是，在面对檀黎斗的时候，一切都很难产生价值，可以用来做赌注的，只有宝生永梦自己。

"黎斗先生。"宝生永梦挺身顶在檀黎斗生殖腔的腔口处，微微动着腰用前端磨着那条细缝。  
“嗯？”檀黎斗被弄的很舒服，他知道宝生永梦不敢强行顶开生殖腔标记他，之前他也被操开生殖腔很多次，但是宝生永梦都在射之前退了出去。  
“今天是我们最后一次做爱了哦。”宝生永梦用力操开了檀黎斗的生殖腔，紧接着就和他想的一样，和平常力道完全不一样的紧致感爽的他头皮发麻。  
他知道檀黎斗因为自己的话动摇了。他故意俯下身亲吻檀黎斗的锁骨，肩膀，舔弄着他的乳首。  
“永梦可以告诉我原因吗？”檀黎斗的从头顶传来，听不出丝毫波澜，可是他胸口不规律的几次起伏全被宝生永梦看在眼里。  
宝生永梦撑起自己的身体，在檀黎斗唇上落下几个吻，换上刚刚调整好的看起来很无辜的表情看着檀黎斗。“黎斗先生在各个方面都很优秀，可以依靠的人很多，没有我也可以过的很好。可是我不行，除了医院的伙伴们，我只有黎斗先生，我希望黎斗先生可以只属于我一个人，但是好像不太现实。”  
“就算离开黎斗先生会很痛苦，可能会过不下去也说不定，但是我不想在以后看到黎斗先生和其他人在一起的样子。”  
“所以，明天开始，我不会再出现在黎斗先生面前了。”时间刚好，宝生永梦在微笑着说出最后一句话的同时酝酿出了眼泪，眨眨眼让它们滴落在檀黎斗胸前。  
然后宝生永梦眼前的景象天旋地转，檀黎斗突然发力把他推倒在床上，两人的连接也因此分开，似乎是扯疼了自己，檀黎斗闷哼了一声，张开修长的双腿跨坐在宝生永梦胯间，扶着他的性器重新含进了后穴，然后，完全在宝生永梦意料之外的，檀黎斗喘着气往下坐，主动让宝生永梦的性器顶进他的生殖腔。似乎是因为紧张，檀黎斗的身上也蒙上了一层细汗。

“标记我。”宝生永梦听到檀黎斗这样跟自己说。  
“标记我，永梦，我会只属于你。”檀黎斗笑着弯下腰在宝生永梦耳边轻轻说着，舔了舔宝生永梦后颈的腺体，咬了上去。  
后颈被咬破虽然很疼，宝生永梦却突然笑了，按住檀黎斗的腰往上用力一挺，檀黎斗整个生殖腔都被占满。  
耳边传来轻微的呜咽声，宝生永梦刚准备侧过头去安慰人却被檀黎斗堵住了嘴，血腥味儿在两人唇齿间扩散开来。  
“你被我标记了，永梦，这场比赛还是你输了，是我先标记的你。”接着是檀黎斗熟悉的笑声。  
“那现在轮到我了。”宝生永梦说着，拉下檀黎斗，咬住他腺体所在的位置，同时在体内成结。  
“黎斗先生，你知道吗？”宝生永梦突然说起话来。  
檀黎斗被他折腾的没了力气，轻轻哼了一声示意他继续说。  
“这一次我玩的不是竞速游戏哦。”  
不懂你在说什么，檀黎斗在心里翻了个白眼。  
“我参加了一场赌局，赌注是我自己，按照目前来看，是我赢了呢。”

檀黎斗突然想起了过去。  
是啊，你赢了。  
很多年前你曾经寄信给我，从那时起，你就成了赢家。

FIN.


End file.
